


I Don't Want to Watch the Movie

by dcrizzlestan69



Category: Glee
Genre: Mention of Death, Multi, Parents!Brittana, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrizzlestan69/pseuds/dcrizzlestan69
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Britt watch Frozen 2 together much to Kurt's dismay, but once it's over he realizes how much he does actually like it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 11





	I Don't Want to Watch the Movie

**Author's Note:**

> !! Frozen 2 spoilers !! just a fair warning. if you haven't watched it, you should still be able to understand whats going on, there are quite a bit of song references. mentions of death are included with 'the next right thing'.

Kurt didn’t want to watch Frozen 2. He didn’t want to deal with his kids (Blaine) to be singing whatever song was this years ‘Let it Go’ on repeat. He actually did like diversity in the songs he listened to. 

But Kurt wouldn't win this battle. Especially with Britt, Santana, and their kid, Alex, who was basically a mini Santana, wanting to watch it as well. He was going to have to watch it eventually, might as well get it over with now. 

“Fine. I’ll watch the stupid movie, but if you get Tracy to start singing the whole soundtrack with you as well, I will ban cronuts in my household for the rest of eternity.” he spat out. Mostly to his husband, who was trying to give him his ‘puppy dog eyes’ but failing. 

“Great. Now sit down,” Britt smiled, positioning her little girl to sit on her lap, “I want to see Olaf.”

~~~~~

Kurt was mistaken. He actually did like this movie. He could see why everyone said Elsa wasn’t straight. I mean she and Honeymaren can’t just look at each other like that and not be in love. It’s impossible. He would know. 

Tracy has long since fallen asleep. She was the second Elsa’s mom (he forgot her name, I mean it’s not really important is it?) sang that lullaby. He was surprised his husband wasn’t asleep by now. Santana was still bright eyed but less entranced by the movie and more by braiding her daughter’s hair to look like Anna’s, and then probably to braid her wife’s hair to mimic Elsa’s. 

Kurt had finished his popcorn fairly early, which was disappointing, but he’d get over it. At the moment his favorite part was ‘Some Things Never Change’, he guesses because he just really wants to remake Anna’s dress for Alex, even though she’d probably like Christoff’s getup better.

He was waiting for ‘Show Yourself’, which Santana had said would probably be his favorite out of the whole movie. In her words it was “basically the whole gay experience in one song”. He thought that was probably an over exaggeration but he’d find out soon enough.

~~~~~

It was. He wasn’t going to lie. It was good, but not his favorite. He didn’t understand why ‘Into the Unknown’ was the big song in the movie though, it was better than it, and the dress was prettier.

~~~~~

“Kurt are you crying?” his husband asked, reaching out to make contact with him. 

Anna had just sang ‘The Next Right Thing’ and it hit Kurt hard. The song was about Anna facing the loss of both her sister and Olaf, something Kurt had dealt with too many times for his liking. The song represented that feeling perfectly in his opinion. 

It showed the hurt of death, but also showed the strength it takes to push through that pain and stay strong. The coping. 

“No, no. I’m fine. It’s just that song,” he let out with a shaky breath, “I’ll be fine, honest.”

“Come here,” Blaine opened his arms to let Kurt snuggle up to his side, similar to how Santana and Britt had shifted sometime around Christoff’s ‘Lost in the Woods’ sung surrounded by singing reindeer.

“Okay,” he whispered out, looking down at his still sleeping daughter. 

He was surprised Santana hadn’t said anything but when he looked over at her and they met eyes. She nodded giving him a knowing smile. The song’s lyrics had hit her as well.

~~~~~

“So you liked it?” Britt asked.

“Yeah. It was okay.” He said, trying not to let on how much he actually liked it and probably failing.

“Come on Hummel, you loved it,” her eyebrows wiggled as she exaggerated the ‘o’ in ‘love’

“Oh please, that makes it sound like I only liked it because I have a crush on Christoff,” and with that statement, Blaine blushed and scurried out of the room in need of ‘a bottle’.

“Wanky,” Alex said from her spot at her doll house

“Baby, we talked about that. You can't say that word till you’re at least seven.” her mom said, the one not trying to fix a snowflake bow to their cat’s head. 

“Well anyways, it’s passed Tracy’s bed time and I need to get Blaine home before he starts developing a genuine crush on a Disney character.” 

The two husbands rushed out of the apartment less than 30 seconds later.

~~~~~

“Stop playing that song before I take a wrench to that piano.” 

“Whyy?” Blaine whined. For the past 30 minutes he’s been trying to learn ‘Lost in the Woods’. “It’s a good song. And it’s funny. Do you have something against reindeer? I can’t believe I married a man that hates reindeer.”

“No, I have something against my husband and father of my child having an infatuation with a Disney character.”

“I’m not infatuated with Christoff,” he scoffed. Kurt didn't look convinced. “Fine. you’re gonna tell me he’s not dreamy.”

“No, but I am going to tell you to stop playing that song before Tracy breaks her baby swing. She may look like you, but she got those moves from Britt and Alex.”

~~~~~

“I thought you said you didn’t like the movie that much,” Blaine chuckled as his husband walked back into their bedroom.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” he replied with an eye roll.

“Well for the past week you’ve put our little girl to bed with that lullaby.”

“What lullaby? I don’t know any lullaby’s” He still wouldn't admit it, but he did genuinely like the movie (and Christoff) and wouldn’t be too mad if Tracy also grew up and it was her favorite. 

‘Where the north wind meets the sea’ 

‘There’s a river full of memory’

Blaine sang out 

‘Sleep, my darling, safe and sound’

‘For in this river all is found’

“I still have no idea what youre talking about,” the taller man scoffed, turning around and cocking his hip out. His husband snuck up behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist, “So does that mean the garment on the dress form right now isn’t a replica of Elsa’s dress, but rather fresh from the beautiful mind of ‘Kurt Anderson-Hummel, fashion extraordinaire’?”

“Yes.” he said, turning around to face his partner. 

“Wow, someone at Disney should really call you then. Your designs would look great in a movie about a queen with ice powers, her sister, and a magical talking snowman.”

“Mm, I think you’re right. We should go see it when it comes out in theaters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !! I hoped you liked it <33


End file.
